Tippi
Tippi, previously known as Lady Timpani, is Mario's guide throughout Super Paper Mario. She is the first pixel Mario gets and accompanies him through his entire adventure. Tippi has the Tattle ability, like Goombario did in Paper Mario and Goombella did in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. If the player points to the screen with the Wii Remote, a cursor will appear. If the player puts the cursor over an item, Tippi can tell the player about that item. If the player is stuck in the game, they may put the cursor over Mario and Tippi can help by giving the player some tips. History Tippi was originally a girl named Timpani. Timpani was born and lived in the Tribe of Ancients before the Pixl Rebellion ended the tribe. One day, Timpani was walking when a man named Blumiere fell off of a cliff and landed next to her. Blumiere was badly injured and needed medical help. Blumiere was from the Tribe of Darkness, rivals of the Tribe of Ancients. Members of these separate and opposite tribes were not allowed to talk to each other, but Timpani healed Blumiere out of the kindness of her heart. Shortly after, Timpani and Blumiere fell in love. Timpani and Blumiere wanted to get married, but members from the two enemy tribes marrying was taboo. Blumiere's father, the chief of the Tribe of Darkness, hated the Tribe of Ancients and hated Timpani. Blumiere's father forbade his son from marrying Timpani, but he couldn't stop his son from loving her. The two of them planned to run away and get married in secret, away from the customs of both tribes. Unfortunately, Blumiere's father learned of their secret. Before the two of them could run away, the chief put a curse on Timpani. This curse would force Timpani to wander dimensions forever and hopefully permanently separating her from Blumiere. Blumiere was devastated to learn of what his father did, and Blumiere became insane with heartbreak and agony. Blumiere stole the Dark Prognosticus and became Count Bleck, destroying the Tribe of Darkness and his father for taking Timpani away from him. Count Bleck planned to do the same with the entire universe. From that moment to sometime shorlty before the events of Super Paper Mario, Timpani wandered dimension after dimension. Timpani became exhausted and continued to suffer from this curse for years. Eventually, Timpani was teleported to Flipside by the curse Blumiere's father had put on her. Merlon was in the Sweet Smiles Cafe attempting to eat the Saffron Special Galactic Meal in order to win the heart of Saffron. Right before Merlon could finish the dish, however, he saw the injured exhausted Timpani girl. Merlon left the restaurant, ruining his chances to win the heart of Saffron in order to help this girl. Merlon used his pixl powers, a genetic power from his ancestor from the Tribe of Ancients, and turned the girl into the pixl Tippi. Tippi has the same mindset and personality of Timpani, only her memory was lost. In-game In the beginning of Super Paper Mario, Mario and Luigi go to Bowser's Castle to try and rescue Princess Peach. But, it is revealed that Count Bleck was the one who stole Peach in order to complete his plan. Count Bleck attempted to steal Bowser, Luigi and Mario as well. Bowser and Luigi went with Count Bleck, but Mario landed in Flipside. Tippi found Mario and brought him back to Merlon. When Mario went to Merlon's house, Merlon was amazed at Mario. Mario fit the description of the Light Prognosticus as the Man in Red, the primary Hero of Light. Merlon tells Mario of what Count Bleck is planning to do and tells him about the Light Prognosticus. Merlon gives Mario the first Pure Heart and tells him to find the other seven in order to counter-act the Chaos Heart held by Count Bleck. Tippi accompanies Mario in order to help him on his adventure. Tippi only is used to Tattle and had no real importance until the third chapter. In the beginning of Chapter Three, a nerdy lizard named Francis finds Tippi and is amazed at his discovery. Francis is a member of the website Digibutter.nerr, a website about digital butterflies. Francis captures Tippi and brings her to his lair in order to take pictures of her. The heroes, without having the ability to tattle, sets out to rescue her. Tippi is completely miserable in Fort Francis, as revealed in a cut scene, and is kept in a cage so that she will not escape. Francis says that she is his only offline friend, adding to Tippi's anger. But, at the end of the chapter, the heroes break into Fort Francis and try to rescue her. Only "Francis and hot babes" may enter the room where Francis and Tippi are, so Peach comes in alone. Francis loads up Swoon.exe on his laptop and tries to talk her into marriage, but Peach ends up using Boomer to trash his laptop. The rest of the Heroes of Light come in and Francis realizes that they are trying to take Tippi away from her. So, Francis stores Tippi away someplace secret while he fights for the right to keep her. After the heroes defeat Francis, he runs off, returning Tippi. Tippi gets freed and is so happy that the fourth Pure Heart appears from within her. Tippi becomes very happy after the heroes take the time to rescue her and she likes the heroes even more. It is actually hinted in the game that Tippi has fallen in love with Mario. After the fifth Pure Heart has been obtained, however, Tippi suddenly becomes very sick. The heroes bring her to Merlon to have her healed. After time has passed, Tippi is returned to the group as healthy as ever. This sudden injury has somehow caused Tippi's memory to slowly return. Tippi starts to talk about Blumiere without even realizing it. But, the heroes are not the only ones who hear Tippi speak of Blumiere. Dimentio hears Tippi while invisible and realizes that she is Count Bleck's old love. Dimentio tells Count Bleck, Dimentio using this knowledge of their past to help his own secret plan. In the middle of Chapter Six, Count Bleck speaks with Tippi. They both slowly realize who the other person is, but Count Bleck still continues with his plan of wiping out the universe for taking Timpani away from him. At the end of Chapter Eight, Mario fights Count Bleck and defeats him. However, Dimentio comes in, knocks out Nastasia and takes the Chaos Heart in order to take control of The Void. Count Bleck, Nastasia and Tippi are teleported to Dimension D while Dimentio destroys the Heroes of Light. Count Bleck and Tippi talk about what they have done, and realize that they have found each other at long last. The two of them reanimate the Purity Heart, used up after defeating Count Bleck, in order to stop Super Dimentio. The Purity Heart works, and the heroes stop Dimentio. Unfortunately, a shadow of Dimentio's powers is controlling the Chaos Heart somewhere else. Count Bleck knows how to permanently stop the Chaos Heart-by marrying Tippi. Count Bleck teleports them to the chapel where he forced Princess Peach and Bowser to marry in the beginning of the game. Count Bleck and Tippi tell each other how they have always loved each other, and the two get married, creating the Purity Heart to once and for all stop the Chaos Heart. Tippi and Count Bleck vanish, never to be seen or used in the game again, while the heroes return home after saving the universe. Times Tippi Cannot be Used There are some moments in Super Paper Mario where Tippi cannot be used. * Right before entering Lineland, Tippi is with Merlon. * When she is kidnapped by Francis in Chapter 3-1, as was already said. Tippi is not returned until the player beats Chapter Three. * Right after the heroes return with the fifth Pure Heart, as said above, Tippi suddenly becomes very sick. For a little while, Tippi is cared for by Merlon until she gets better. The Heroes of Light wait until Tippi is better before accessing the fifth level. * When Dimentio kills the three Heroes of Light and sends them to The Underwhere, Tippi is not killed. Tippi stays with Merlon until Mario returns with Luigi by his side. Then Tippi and the rest of the pixls accompanies him. * In the Chapter 8-3 battle, Luigi wants to battle Dimentio by himself. Tippi and the other pixls do not help Luigi at all in this fight. * In the battle against Super Dimentio when Super Dimentio is still protected by the Chaos Heart, Tippi is with Count Bleck in Dimension D. After they reanimate the Purity Heart and Super Dimentio is vulnerable again, the heroes can fight the final boss. Tippi takes a few seconds to join the heroes in the fight, for it takes a few seconds to go across the room. After the game has been beaten, as said above, Tippi has vanished with Count Bleck. Tippi is not with the Four Heroes of Light and cannot be used after beating the game. Physical Description Tippi looks like a rainbow-colored butterfly pixl. The graphic scheme in Super Paper Mario shows basic polygons connected together, and this is shown through Tippi by using four trianges as wings and two rectanges as antennae. To connect these six polygons, as with most things in Super Paper Mario, is drawn with a thick black outline to form her shape. Different rainbow-colored sparkles can be found by Tippi sometimes when moving. At the very end of the game, the "The End" Screen shows a hill in a beautiful meadow. It also shows the sillouette of a man with a top hat and a woman on the hill, presuming to be Blumiere and Timpani. They are only Sillouettes, so the player cannot truly see what Timpani looks like. But, judging by her sillouette, she is a very skinny woman with a dress, long hair and some sort of headpiece. Because Blumiere was the prince of the Tribe of Darkness, it is possible that this headpiece is a crown, symbolizing her being a princess. Since Blumiere and Timpani were just married, it is most likely that the headpiece is a veil. By being very skinny with a dress and a headpiece, Timpani looks very similar to Princess Peach. Tiptron Even though Tippi leaves once the player beats the game, it is possible to be able to use the tattle ability again. After Francis loses Tippi at the end of the third chapter, he begins working on a robotic version of her. This robotic version is called Tiptron. Francis sells Tiptron for 999 coins, the maximum amount of coins that can be carried. But, if the player does buy Tiptron, they can use the tattle ability again. Francis sets out to work on Tiptron Mk. II, an improved version of Tiptron for himself. Tiptron is programmed to think that it is actally Tippi. Tiptron, when tattling, says exactly the same things as Tippi would say. The only two exceptions are when tattling on Mario and Francis. Not only does Tiptron think that it is Tippi, Tiptron looks very similar to Tippi as well. Tiptron also has four rainbow-colored wings and sparkles around itself, but has more metallic detailed antennae. Tiptron acts as Tippi and flies behind Mario as Tippi did. Trivia * Tippi is gone every time that the player battles Dimentio. The only way to tattle on Dimentio is by tattling on his clones in the mirrors of Castle Bleck. * When Tippi meets Dimentio for the first time right before the Chapter One boss battle, Tippi somehow recognizes him. This might be due to the fact that Tippi knows so much, shown by her tattling ability. * In Super Mario-Kun, a Japanese manga based on Mario games, Tippi appears in a few manga based on Super Paper Mario. Tippi has become an actual butterfly instead of a Pixl. * Tippi's name comes from her ability to give tips ''to Mario. * The Tippi Catch Card is found on the tenth floor of the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. All of the Pixl catch cards (except for the Dashell card) are found in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials in order of obtainment in the game. That is why the Tippi catch card is first, as Mario obtains Tippi before any other Pixl. * Whenever Mario summons Tippi, a four-note tune plays. It's actually the first four notes to the theme of Castle Rondo from ''Dragon Quest III. * The Game "Tipping" As used "tippin" as Tippin' Blocks Game. Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Royalty Category:Pixl Category:Partners Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased characters